


Law Breaker

by littlemonsteast



Series: Wild West [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Agent! RK800, Inspired by Red Dead Redemption 2, M/M, Outlaw! RK900, Outlaws and Agents, Red Dead Redemption 2 references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemonsteast/pseuds/littlemonsteast
Summary: ”I’m not afraid to die like a man fighting, but I would not like to be killed like a dog unarmed.”- Billy the Kid in a letter to Governor Lew Wallace, March 1879.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got into Red Dead Redemption 2 and I got inspired..... yeah

Conrad stood out on top of an oil station wagon upon the train tracks, waiting for the oncoming train rolling down the tracks. Gavin, the gangs runaway idiot with big ideas planned this out. His icy blue-grey eyes focus on the gravels beneath the rails. “Come on now...” pulling his black face mask up and tipping his hat down a bit to conceal his face a little more. The bright light of the locomotive coming their way gave a loud screech as the breaks were hit. He scoffs behind his mask as it tips the oil wagon a bit before it settles back down. To his left, a conductor hops out and yells out “Hey what’s the deal?!” Before Tina shoots his brains out. Hopping down from the wagon to join Gavin into the first cart.

“LADIES AND GENTS, THIS IS A ROBBERY! PUT THE THINGS IN THE BAG!!” Gavin screeched right beside him. Unfortunately into his ear.

“Piece of-“ He punches a man that refuses to give any money in the face as they make their way through. As soon as he sets the things in the bag, he also shoves Gavin on the way to the next cart. “Stop screaming right into my ear ya tiny bastard.” Gavin hissed at him and gave a rough shove back as they pushed forward.

“Shut up tin-can, head to the storage cart. Tina and Chris will watch out for any of ‘em law guys.” Punching yet another passenger.

“Law guys..” he mutters with a small smirk.

“SHUT UP!” Gavin screeches again as Conrad made his way out to the back to the storage cart. Looting through all the luggage, he even checks for mail that may have seemed worth while, maybe some bonds... sellable weapons. Gun shots fire out from the woods, a scream coming from some female passengers as the men told everyone to duck and scream about being saved.

“TAKE COVER!” Chris yells out from behind a crate.

“NO SHIT!” Tina yells back, the sass was suffocating. Rolling his eyes, he takes cover behind a wall before pulling out two of his colts. Narrowing his eyes again, he aims, cocks back the hammers and laughs to himself as he curses the law. Bodies fill the land as they continue to loot as much as they can. His fingers find themselves between his lips as he calls out for his horse.

A beautiful black out horse whinnies, jumping over the corpses as he runs and jumps off the rails to straddle the horse. Hurrying to join up with the rest of the gang as they headed northeast. A white horses ahead of him whinnies as he cuts through the forest to lose the law behind him.

“SHIT!” a voice cries from a top the white horse to swerve out of the way of The oncoming black horse. Blue eyes meet brown before they’re passing each other. Ripping his eyes away, he whips the reins to speed up, pulling them back to come to a stop once he catches up with the others.

A whistle coming from Chris as they check for followers before distributing the money. “You guys find camp. I’mma go ahead and sell some of these jewelries we got. Steer clear of the law.” He grunts at them as he turns and leaves them in the dust.

“Well shit,” Tina pouts before kicking at Gavin’s shin.

“WHAT THE PHCK-“ dropping the cigar he was getting ready to light it.

“Lets head east of here.” She hums as Gavin gets off his horse to pick up the fallen cigar “Pathetic.” She chuckles as Conrad follows after her while Gavin hurries to follow them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short it is, I’m just getting a feel for it myself. I’mma switch back and forth between each RK’s every other chapter if that’s alright?


	2. Chapter 2

Those eyes stunned Connor out in the forest. He knows he fucked up by letting that guy pass, more than likely a suspect to the crime scene he is headed to in a case to get closer to Elijah Kamski. Shaking his head, he sighs softly as he greets the officer of the law, brandishing his badge. “Agent Anderson, son to the other Anderson over there.” Pointing over to his loving father whom was having himself a chat with passengers.

“Con, over here.” Hopping off of his stallion, he hurries over with his sketchpad and gets to work. Unfortunately, his guess was right. That guy in the wood was indeed whom he let slip. Nobody saw it though, so he won’t say zip about it. Waving, he sighs yet again as he follows his father by the flank. “What’s bothering you, son?” Connor looks up to Hank, his own blue eyes — not so intense as the other’s — catching Connor’s brown ones.

“Well... what would make you angry?” Hank looks ahead as they cut through the plains.

“Seeing you upset. I’ll kill a son of a bitch to make you happy.” Connor smiles a little as he pulls out a rifle to hunt down a deer since they’re here. His father helping him out by setting up a temporary camp while he gets to work on dragging the deer over before skinning it for some meat.

“It really isn’t anything. I’ve just been sort of out of it after our last failure.” More like current. His father gave him a mighty stare as they began roasting their own pieces.

“That was months ago. We could not save them even of we tried to build some sort of machine to turn back time, son. Cole would forgive us for it too.” Connor nods as Hank moved closer to comfort his adopted son.

“I know, but work would be so much faster if he was just here to help out, you know?” Pulling his chunk of meat off the fire to start eating.

“Without scaring people with his now half-burnt body? I don’t think he’ll be up and joining us till next month, son.”

“If he makes it through treatment.”

“Don’t be so negative.” Silence ensued after that beside the horses grazing and the two men eating of course. Connor stares into the fire as it crackles. What he would have done to take Cole’s place that night. What he would have done to make sure his adoptive mother survived the wreckage from then. What he would have done to stop it all. He looks down at his chunk of meat and continues to eat quietly. If only he didn’t talk to the wrong person that day.

“Why can’t I just keep my mouth shut?” Hank turned to look at him, though he stared dead straight into the fire.

“What do you mean, son?” Connor lets the silence settle in for some time before continuing to eat another chunk out of his stick of deer meat.

“I mean, why couldn’t I just keep my mouth shut and listened to you when you told me to be wise with who I was friends with.” A hand settled on his shoulder, a shiver going down his spine.

“It wasn’t your fault. I was just being a dad doing what dad’s do. I didn’t think this would come out of it. My darling may not have made it through, but I still have you and Cole, that’s all that matters.” Offering a forgotten smile.

“Yeah, okay dad.”


	3. Chapter 3

Con’s eyes settled on the fire crackling before him. Elijah was finishing up setting up his tent behind him before joining him to warm up for the night.

“Ya know, everyone was so tired from the trip out south to up here. Glad you guys didn’t go and get yourselves killed.” Elijah hums as he rubbed his gloved hands together for some more warmth.

“We may be risky, but we aren’t dumb.” Throwing a twig or two into the flames. “Call us rusty instead.” Warm blue eyes met his own icy cold ones as he turns to face their leader. “So don’t ever think we’ll get ourselves killed again. The one to get us killed here is you.” Elijah’s right brow rose in interest at the bold statement. Conrad has always been one to take bites at the leader.

“My, my, a feisty one you are growing up to be little guy.” He chuckles as ‘old man bonkers’ Todd Williams came over with a few neat slices of elk meat to start roasting for the group. “I remember when you were still up to my knees, man, how long its been.” He hums as he grabs Amanda’s hand as she passes by. “Don’t you agree Mrs. Stern?” The elder lady turned to glare down at the man.

“While the contrary you have become a little mink, flirting your way to the top.” She huffs causing Todd to nearly burn the meat on one side with a hardy laugh.

“She got you there Kamski!” Elijah let go of her as she held her head high. Conrad pulling up his mask a bit to hide his smirk.

“Your mother is the devil.” He hisses at Con whom gave a hardy chuckle.

“You gotta love her though!” Smacking Elijah’s arm as he sourly ate his slice. The gang came around the fire and started singing songs and sharing their stories as they ate their fill. Most leaving to rest up for the night after the long day of traveling then setting up. Conrad stayed by the flames and continued to watch them in earnest though. Mesmerized by every flicker of blue he say coming from it when it got through the wood to a pocket of air. Elijah still annoyingly by his side, this time complaining about his mother this time.

“-you can’t just treat a man that way!” He huffs as he stabs a stick into the ground.

“You can if the man is a mink!” Gavin chirps, teasing his older brother with the new nickname.

“Oh quit it ya brat.” Throwing a rock at the younger brother. Conrad stares silently as they bickered like brothers should. Turning his head away to stare back into the fire, thinking about those damned brown eyes that caught him off guard. He wished he had the time to sketch out his face. Looking down at the notebook in his hand, he heads back to his bed and writes about today’s travels and the Anderson agent that unintentionally let him go. Closing it up, he throws one of his empty glasses of beer at the brothers.

“Shut your mouths and get to bed.” Some more bickering all was quiet around Conrad as he curls up on the bed. Tomorrow was gonna be a new day.


	4. Chapter 4

Connor’s eyes settled on the building ahead of him, figuring out the proportions to sketch it out as his father worked on getting info out of the locals in town about the Kamski’s. Pausing, he stares at his sketchbook and goes back to the sketch of that outlaw he saw in the woods. His face felt like it was burning the longer he looked at it, those eyes were stunningly cold. Sighing he puts a hand over his heart and goes back to the sketch of the building. He starts adding people to it when a sturdy hand made its way onto his shoulder causing the pencil to scratch up through the sketch. Narrowing his eyes, he turns to look up at the retched person that made him do that.

“Hey Con, don’t go looking at me like that.” Markus chuckled. Markus Manfred, a son to a mistress of Carl Manfred and one of the most trusted men in the agency with his persuasive mannerism.

“Don’t.” Shrugging him off. He wasn’t too fond of him though. Erasing at the mark through his sketch before Markus pulls out his own sketchbook to one up Connor. THIS is why he wasn’t too fond of the man, he always one upped Connor in every way possible so that he can prove that he would be more reliable to the case than Connor would be. Sighing, he began to become subconscious of his own art skills when he looks between his own scratchy sketch compared to Markus’ highly realistic one. Putting his sketchbook away, he hugs his knees close to his chest.

“What? Giving up on the contest?” Pretty much in a bragging tone of voice.

“There was no competition,” He growls in return, becoming sour as Markus continued to sketch out other things. He was far better than Connor could be in the field, much stronger too. There was no point in one upping him, Connor and Markus both knew of their differences. Times like these always made him feel useless. Lowering his head as Markus wrapped an arm around him to comfort him. This was why he was also fond of the man at times, he always comforted Connor when he would become too stressed out or is panicking. As much as he disliked him, he never complained to much because he helped him too. Shaking his head, he shoves Markus off. “Go comfort somebody else.”

“Con, I’m sorry. You know I just want to help out-“

“By replacing me.”

“No, I want to work alongside you guys.” And that’s the power of his persuasion. He can make anybody believe that he was a kind guy, good thing Connor learned to numb himself to it.

“Shut up, no need to try and manipulate me like you do with your team. You are no saint.” Glaring at the man whom shrugs.

“Right you are,” getting up “seems as though I should hit the roads. See you around, tell your old pops I said hi.” Leaving him just like that every time. Sighing he gets up and settles his items in his satchel before making his way to his father to listen in on some of the information he obtained. As the witness and Hank talked, his father eventually turned towards him.

“Why don’t you-“

“Height. Weight. Head shape. Hair features. Eyes features.” He spoke smoothly as he sketched out the information he was given. He was still unsettled by those damned eyes again. On the page showed three faces.

“The Kamski brothers,” Hank spoke softly beside him “where did they go?!” He screams as he grabs one of the witnesses shoulders. The startled witness pointed north. Quickly running to straddle their horses, the Andersons made their way to find the bandits. Hopefully Connor could have a nice chat with that fine fella too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is really short and sort of doesn’t make much sense I suppose. I just haven’t been around much due to personal issues. I’ll do my best to update more with longer chapters hopefully.

Elijah was shooting behind him as everyone finished packing up everything onto the carts before sending them off to find another place. Now all that stood to defend was Elijah, Reed, and Hunter as usual. The three run to get cover as the horse’s trots got louder before somebody cleared their throats. The trio cock their rifles and raise their heads, guns aimed at the two on the Pinkertons. Conrad’s eyes widened as his eyes met those familiar brown ones. Without any hesitation, he drops his guns and raised his hands, alarming the other two as he inches closer only for Hank to raise his pistol. He wasn’t focused on that though. He was focused on the brown eyed fella. Hank has been around for ages, yet this man whom he has never seen before is.. captivating.

“Son, back away now.” Hank growls lowly. Conrad turns to look up at the older man, they still had distance.

“Usually you want to talk about something. Speak.” Lowering his arms as Hank lowers his pistol.

“Yes, well, I have a deal. I can get that bounty off of your heads if you give me Elijah there. Thats all we want, right Connor?” Connor was staring Conrad down, quickly writing notes of some sort “Connor!” Connor swallows before nodding in agreement, lowering his eyes.

“We’re not interested asshole. Bugger off, get someone else to hunt us down, you know you’re not allowed to hunt out your bounties on this territory!” Gavin cries out from behind a tree. Conrad nods in agreement.

“You heard the man Hank, get lost. You can’t touch us here, only the other bounties of these areas can, not that we care for their names anyways. You have no right unless you hire the people that can.” He spoke lowly as Connor turns his head away.

“Your boy seems reluctant to be here Hank. You sure the little guy was the right choice? Bet Cole would’ve helped you negotiate.” Elijah speaks up as he gathers Conrad’s weapons. Gavin comes out as well, his weapons raised.

“I’m not reluctant.” Connor speaks up suddenly, mood changing at the sound of Cole’s name, catching their attention before a bullet is fired. A cry from Gavin comes out before the three hurry to their horses, Conrad getting his guns back as he looks back at the duo, Connor’s soft brown eyes now dull and narrowed at them, his pistol raised to fire another bullet with accuracy.

“MOVE!” Conrad yells out as more Pinkertons start to arrive. If he was honest, he would admit that he wouldn’t have expected that from Connor.

“What the FUCK!” Gavin cries out when they get far enough, “WHO IS THAT FUCKING KID!?” Touching the wound on his shoulder, Elijah shakes his head.

“Don’t ask me!” Conrad stays silent as the brothers bicker on and on about Connor.


End file.
